Blitz Zero: The War Stories
by Staredcraft
Summary: This is an Intrelude to my smash hit Blitz Zero stories! Takes place between BZ II and BZ III! What went on in the 10 years of the war? Find out and please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids!  
  
Now I know I promised no more sequels, but I never said any Interludes! These next chapters (which will probably be more than 10 this time) will span the 10 years between BZ 2 and BZ III. This chapter will start off with Tom in First person, and then it'll go back to the normal third person form afterwards!  
  
The day after the funeral  
  
They still don't believe me. The fools. Only the others and I truly know how deadly the Vongras are. This planet better start working together before they arrive otherwise we're doomed. But why wouldn't they believe us, after all we've done for them? Well, I've got a year to make them believe us before it's too later. Let's hope it's soon. Because this won't be just a little battle, this'll be War!  
  
Fade to a space scene. Explosion happens and the title appears:  
  
Blitz Zero: The War Stories!  
  
Chapter 1: The War Begins  
  
Exactly one year after the Funeral  
  
'We never knew what hit us.' Tom thought as he wrote these words in his diary. 'Even after I was able to finally convince the people of this planet War was inevitable a few months ago we still weren't ready. Yesterday will be a day I'll never forget.' (Note: Imagine Tom making a big dot of ink on that last period)  
  
Flashback to the previous day  
  
Tom is personally training the currant rookies in the ways of zoid combat and sword combat. Leena and Sasumi were busy target practicing, Bit and Brad were sparring, Harry was helping there current location stock up on zoids, Pierce and Jamie were training rookies at flight, and so on with the others. It is time for lunch.  
  
"Well, how are your students coming along Tom?" Bit asked.  
  
"Not bad Bit, but not spectacular either. I don't know. I'm still glad the ZBC gave us the funding to start this training facility. At least THEY believe us the Vongras are a global threat." Tom sighed.  
  
"Yeah I hear you. How's my proposal for giving me a Gun Sniper Squadron to train and lead?" Leena wondered.  
  
"Leena, when the war starts we'll need everyone to form a squadron of there best zoid to train and lead." Tom said.  
  
"How are things going in Zaber Fang City (formally New Zoid City), any updates?" Brad asked.  
  
"No, even though it has the latest scanning capabilities, it stills shows nothing." Tom groaned.  
  
"Hey guys ARGH!" Vega yelled and clutched his head. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think?" Bit started.  
  
"EVERYONE EVACUATE ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Tom ordered. Everyone started to head for the zoid hold.  
  
Later  
  
Soon everyone was out of the base. There was one lone zoid head out when a huge energy blast hit the base. It created a huge shockwave, knocking everyone down to the ground.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Tom checked.  
  
"All but one is here." A soldier answered.  
  
Tom felt bad, but he knew what had to be done.  
  
"Okay everyone; let's head to Zaber Fang City. Go NOW!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Right!" Everyone said, and they turned around and went full speed.  
  
When they arrived they found the city is ruins.  
  
"Oh my god, I've forgotten how deadly they are." Bit gasped.  
  
"No." Tom moaned. "They planned everything."  
  
"Tom, it's alright." Sasumi tried to comfort him a little; however Tom started to laugh.  
  
"I think he's lost it." Bit side spoke to Leena.  
  
"No kidding." She nodded.  
  
"Those fools!" Tom laughed as he walked towards the city. He walked up to the remains of HQ. "You guys have no idea how sorry those Vongrans are for not bombing the ground as well." Everyone looked strangely at Tom. He rubbed around until he found a panel that he ripped off. Underneath was a keypad system. He pressed a bunch of numbers. Then a hand scanner opened. He put his hand in and it scanned his thumbprints. Tom showed a flinch of pain; when he lifted his hand it's shown it also took some blood. He put his face closer and a retina scan took place. Finally he pressed some more numbers and the keypad descended into the ground.  
  
"Tom, what's going on?" Leena asked questionably.  
  
"The real secret behind this city." Tom smiled. As he spoke, giant metal towers started to rise from the ground. "You see, although most of the government didn't believe me, President Rudolph did and he secretly set to work for this secret high-tech base to be built underneath the city." The others were watching in amazement as the towers "morphed" and soon looked like a monstrous base. "This is our new base!" Everyone just stared and Tom sweat-dropped. "Guess we better get settled."  
  
Later  
  
"I can't believe it!" Bit echoed in the huge base.  
  
"Listen, it's getting late. We better get some shut-eye." Tom called to everyone. They all nodded.  
  
Back to the present Tom is still writing  
  
'And I'll never forget that horrid dream I've been having.'  
  
The night before  
  
Sasumi is running through the base, slashing through enemy Vongrans as she runs. Soon she comes to a door marked Central Command and kicks the door down. Before we can see what's in it, there's flash. Soon we are on the bases roof and we see a shadowy figure holding Sasumi by the throat and Tom is across from them. We see Tom say something but it's muted. The figure lifts his sword as is about to slash her. Tom dashes towards him and throws his sword threw the guy. The guy laughs and slits Sasumis throat. Tom sees her fall and the figure collapse backwards off the base. Tom holds Sasumi crying. A tear falls down and we get a close up of it. Then there's another flash. We see Tom still writing.  
  
'What does it mean?'  
  
Thus begins the war of the Zodians and the Vongrans! What does Tom's dream mean? What will happen in these 10 years? Find out of Blitz Zero War Stories! After a ton of Reviews! 


End file.
